Una interpretación de ciertos sueños
by Esciam
Summary: Un despertar diferente y en sus concecuencias en la vida de Hodgins, en medio de la vida común en el Jeffersonian


¡Hola Gente!

Bueno, espero que me haya quedado bien. Vamos a ver cómo me va con él. Hecho con cariño para Dryadeh, ya saben… por el día del amor y la amistad, y atrasado, como tiende a ser algo dado por mí. Jeje. Este fanfic está en medio de los capítulos 5-06 y 5-07.

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece (lástima, tendría a Booth para mí) fue creada por Hart Hanson y producida por Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson, Stephen Nathan e Ian Toynton.

OoOoO

**Una interpretación de ciertos sueños**

**I**

El movimiento de su cuerpo en el suyo, ese latir de dos pieles que querían seguir unidas, acariciándose; el respirar de ambos, necesitados de aire y de más, llegando hasta su piel sudorosa y ardiente… luego el éxtasis indescriptible.

Hodgins se despertó en su cama, sudando, todavía erecto y con los ojos totalmente abiertos por una mezcla casi insoportable de deliciosa excitación, vergüenza y algo parecido a un extraño pánico.

Aunque saberse solo en su casa, protegido por la oscuridad de la habitación; lo hacía sentirse algo mejor, el olor de su semen contrarrestaba con mucho esa primera sensación de alivio.

… Había tenido sexo con Cam… ¡Es decir, la doctora Saroyan! Hodgins movía, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza y sus ojos hacia los lados; tratando de controlar su respiración, hacerla más profunda y menos rápida. Tragó saliva. El corazón seguía moviéndosele aceleradamente debajo de su mano.

No. No había tenido sexo con ella, sino un sueño erótico. Eso era todo, lo cual era prácticamente nada, ya que los sueños eróticos son algo perfectamente normal. ¡Bien! Ahora se hablaba como un adolescente de 15 años.

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en _eso. _Pero, cuando intentó hacerlo, le sucedió todo lo contrario: Las imágenes volvían a su conciencia, como si su mente se divirtiera malsanamente al presentarle que _no debía _pensar en ella frente a él; cerrando los ojos, la boca abierta y jadeante en una leve sonrisa, los labios enrojecidos. Se movía con delicioso ritmo. Su cabello suelto decorándole el rostro en un suave movimiento sinuoso, como toda ella, como su piel…

Hodgins levantó su mano al rostro y, algo asqueado consigo mismo, se puso en seguida en pie.

Iba a darse una ducha fría.

**II**

La doctora Saroyan se estuvo sintiendo incómoda toda la mañana, y no era por que había estado trabajando en un cuerpo inflamado de por lo menos 100 kilos –aún cuando prácticamente no tenía vientre– y justo en la más apestosa de las etapas de descomposición, encontrado en las cloacas por una indigente.

No, no era eso. Aunque no sabía decir bien qué era. Algo estaba mal en el ambiente… emocional del laboratorio en el Jeffersonian. Algo más que el aire de melancolía que Fisher traía consigo, y que trataba de impregnar en los que le rodeaban.

Cam había terminado por fin la autopsia. La causa de muerte fue la esperada a simple vista: golpe contundente en los huesos parietal y occipital del cráneo, que había provocado gran daño en la parte posterior del cerebro. La mujer murió instantáneamente y las puñaladas portmorten en varios lugares del cuerpo, arrancándole grandes pedazos del mismo, sobre todo del vientre; no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

Mientras Fisher se llevaba el cuerpo para hacerle las placas; huyó del papeleo en su escritorio diciéndose que iba a darle una vuelta a sus subalternos, a ver cómo les iba yendo.

Hodgins era el único que podía tener algún resultado en ese momento. Brennan y Fisher tenían que esperar las placas porque había mucha «carne» aún el cuerpo y, dado que ya tenían la identificación de la víctima, Ángela estaba ocupada con los casos del «limbo», hasta que pudiera trabajar en el escenario de la muerte.

Mientras caminaba por el laboratorio en busca de Hodgins, Cam pasó por la oficina de Ángela y la miró más allá de las paredes de vidrio. La artista estaba en pie frente a su computadora holográfica; con la pantalla táctil casi abrazada en su brazo, mientras que la otra mano, la cual tenía agarrada su «lápiz» especializado; iba moviéndola con maestría por la pantalla, sin que Ángela dejara de mirar el holograma frente a ella, donde el rostro de un niño pequeño iba tomando forma entre los varios «hilitos amarillos» del programa a cuatro dimensiones… La doctora Saroyan sintió ese impulso bien conocido por ella, el que le decía que necesitaba un tiempo fuera.

Los pasos de sus tacones se dejaron de oír en los pasillos silenciosos del Jeffersonian, Miró su reloj. 12:28. aunque salían a almorzar a la 1, se dijo que bien podía adelantarse un poco el horario… ser la «reina del laboratorio» tenía sus ventajas.

Fue hacia la puerta abierta de la oficina y, apenas asomando su cabeza y apoyando la mano en la pared, dijo:

—Ángela… ¿Qué tal si hoy nos damos un almuerzo largo?

Ella la había vuelto a ver después de respingar ligeramente por la sorpresa pero, al oír la propuesta, hasta bajó un poco los hombros de pura relajación mientras sonreía:

—Eso es una gran idea jefa. Terminaré unos detalles aquí y…

—O.K. Voy a decirle a Hodgins y, si llegan antes de irnos, Booth y Brennan o Sweets, podrían acompañarnos.

Las dos se asintieron… ambas sabían que no habían incluido a Fisher, y ambas sabían que no estaban en condiciones ni querían tener que lidiar con Fisher. Además, de seguro Brennan quería tener las placas lo más rápido posible…

Mientras Ángela se volvía hacia el rostro del niño de unos cuatro años, los taconazos más rápido y, tal vez, alegres de Cam se volvieron a oír en los pasillos del Jeffersonian.

Los mismos taconazos que le dijeron a Hodgins que _ella _venía hacia su laboratorio… su muy estúpido y torturador cuerpo en seguida lo hizo exaltarse, mientras hacía lo posible porque la mente no volviera a recordarle en lo que _no debía pensar_. Era sólo un sueño erótico, por el amor de Dios… ¿¡Por qué tenía que sentirse tan mal al haberlo tenido!?

Y los taconazos cada vez más fuertes… el corazón cada vez más rápido, sus manos sudadas…

—Hodgins, Ángela y yo…

Y Hodgins no entendió nada más después de eso. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándole la espalda. En serio necesita terminar sus meses de celibato… una mano en su hombro. ¿¡Es que las cosas no hacían más que empeorar o qué!?

Como si el contacto le quemara, Hodgins levantó la mirada y movió la silla giratoria lejos de ella. Al mirarla, vio extrañeza en su rostro. Trató de sonreír y quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Me asustaste! —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

—Ya somos dos —le respondió ella, como si intentara seguir la broma que sabía, no era totalmente una broma.

Hodgins vio que ella tomaba aliento para decir algo más, y tuvo que pararlo. No podía conversar con Cam, no quería alargar eso: le daba una pena terrible y, sino estaba rojo como un tomate; era porque estaba pálido del horror... o lo que fuera esa emoción que sentía al estar frente a su jefa y amiga con la que, hace unas horas antes, había tenido una muy buena sesión de sexo en un sueño erótico.

—Doctora Saroyan… —empezó su presentación, con esa seguridad casi entusiasta característica en él—. Ya tengo identificados todas las clases de insectos encontramos en el cuerpo, y todos son característicos de esa zona y grado de descomposición. También, el material que rodeaba a la víctima, no nos puede decir nada de la primera escena del crimen.

—Muy bien, Hodgins… —pero él no dejó que lo interrumpiera.

—Por lo que estoy empezando a trabajar en los residuos de las heridas. También estoy esperando que me traigan los resultados toxicológicos, pero eso creo que durará…

Cam asintió viéndolo con una expresión que le decía, vagamente, que estaba extrañada pero que trataba de pasar de eso.

—Muy bien, Dr. Hodgins. —volvió a decir y sonrió sólo un instante. Al parecer, el momento en que estuvo extrañada había terminado. Tranquilamente, le empezó a decir—: Pero «trabajo sin diversión…» Ángela y yo vamos a ir a darnos un almuerzo largo y estás cordialmente invitado.

—No, no gracias —le respondió rápidamente. La doctora Saroyan lo miró hasta con el ceño fruncido. Él trató de encogerse de hombros y sonreír con naturalidad. Lo logró muy bien—. Mi trabajo es mi diversión. Quiero ver si por fin consigo algo que sea útil en los rastros de las heridas. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Ella lo mira un instante, aún con el ceño fruncido… se dio cuenta de repente, sintiéndose idiota al no haberlo descubierto antes: Lo que estaba mal en el ambiente era Hodgins.

Pero rápidamente decidió pasarlo por alto y, no sin cierta preocupación, se encogió de hombros lo más casual posible y salió del laboratorio después de decir:

—O.K. Espero que ya tengas alguna cosa cuando volvamos, entonces.

**III**

Así fue.

Su jefa y Ángela regresaron del almuerzo con Brennan, Booth y Sweets; justo para que él pudiera pedir de nuevo su título de «Rey del laboratorio», al decirles que los residuos de roca rojiza encontrados en el golpe del cráneo arrojaron una zona geográfica. Cuando él la hizo aparecer en la pantalla de su computadora, Booth y Brennan se vieron entre sí y comentario que en una de esas zonas, estaba ¡Oh, casualidad! Una cabaña del esposo de la víctima.

Booth lo había visto con una expresión entre sorprendida y agradecida; antes de salir junto a la doctora Brennan, de seguro para volver a interrogar al recién viudo.

Y, en ese momento, después de hacer su presentación de resultados, y estando sólo con Cam, Ángela y Sweets; toda la incomodidad volvió a él.

El silencio en su oficina llegaba a ser opresivo. Los cuatro se vieron entre sí, como sin saber qué decirse. Por fin, Sweets fue el que comenzó a hablar.

—Creo que voy a… ya saben, a ver un paciente.

—Tengo que terminar el rostro antes de que me traigan las placas.

—Yo voy a enterrarme en papeleo —terminó la doctora Saroyan.

Los tres de pie se veían entre sí y, ante un muy fuerte asentimiento de Cam, que empezó la marcha, los demás se fueron.

Hodgins se quedó ahí, sentado en su laboratorio. Y, casi enseguida, decidió volver al trabajo. Nada como perderse en los misterios detrás de sustancias encontradas en un cuerpo para no pensar en lo que no debía pensar.

**IV**

Esa noche, durmió muy bien… demasiado bien. Tan bien que volvió a despertarse en medio del éxtasis, y con el sabor salado (podía jurarlo) de una piel morena en sus labios.

¡Era el colmo!

Mientras se daba de nuevo una ducha fría, Hodgins pensó que debería llamar a Wendell para que volviera a hacer de celestino. La última vez, le presentó a unas muy buenas amigas de él. Daniela y Jennifer fueron las que más le llamó la atención, pero el hecho de que fueran dos; le hizo pensar que en verdad ninguna le llamó la atención, y por eso, no inició nada con ninguna de ellas.

Al parecer, el huracán Ángela seguía influyendo en su vida hasta el punto de que le costaba ver que había más mujeres en el mundo con las que podía iniciar una relación.

Pero, si era así… ¿¡Por qué tenía sueños eróticos con su jefa!?

Hodgins sacó su rostro de la regadera, tomando aire con fuerza por la nariz, con las manos en su boca y los ojos muy abiertos… según la lógica, eso quería decir que le estaba empezando a gustar romántica y sexualmente Cam.

¡No, no podía ser posible! ¡A veces, un sueño erótico es sólo un sueño erótico!

Pero ¿y dos sueños eróticos?

Él no estaba ciego, por lo que podía ver que la doctora Saroyan era muy atractiva y, aunque fuera su jefa, habían llegado a ser amigos porque le gustaba su forma de ser: esa forma llevadera y práctica de enfrentar los problemas en el laboratorio, el buen humor que la hacía sonreír o hacer un comentario pertinente, aunque estuviera cortando un cerebro en rebanadas; el nerviosismo que a veces la hacía mover su cabeza y cuerpo con rapidez; La forma en que «jugaba» con él en cuanto a los experimentos, (haciéndose la que no quería que los hiciera, para terminar presenciándolos…). Era la más atractiva jefa que había tenido alguna vez, y sino hubiera sentido por ella cierta atracción por ser una mujer atractiva, la verdad es que él hubiera dejado de ser hombre.

Pero de eso a tener sueños eróticos con ella, había un gran salto en su mente.

O muchos meses en abstinencia. Y fue cuando recordó: El casi pedido de Ángela de hace unos días, para que él fuera su «primero» después de 6 meses de celibato. ¡Eso era lo que lo debía tener así!

Simplemente, necesitaba sexo real…

Sin embargo, prefirió no llamar a Wendell. Algo le decía que no era muy caballeroso de su parte, el llamar a una mujer (o a otra) sólo para saber si podía dejar de tener sueños eróticos con Cam, al tener sexo con ellas.

**V**

Ese día auguraba no ser tan incómodo como el anterior. Simplemente, se mandó a mantener su comportamiento dentro de lo profesional.

Brennan y Booth llegaron con información: Cuando los del FBI fueron a la cabaña del marido de la víctima, se dieron cuenta de que ahí, la víctima debió tener compañía romántica y; unos dos kilómetros al sur, la muerte en una caída de un risco; al cual habían llegado por seguir un rastro de sangre desde la cabaña al lugar. Alguien había arrastrado, con mucha dificultad, el cuerpo.

Cuando le preguntaron al marido sobre si sabía lo de que ella fue a la cabaña, parecía verdaderamente impresionado y dolido por esa información, más que todo porque implicaba un amorío. Hasta Brennan estaba impresionada por él, ya que comentó que el hombre se quebró en medio interrogatorio, llorando como niño pequeño. Pero, más importante que eso, el marido tenía una muy fuerte cuartada para los días en los que se situaba la muerte: había llegado al medio día de un viaje de negocios, por varios días, como modelo de interiores. Muchos lo vieron casi en pelotas en una pasarela de Milán.

A Hodgins le habían llevado, en la mañana; los restos del lugar de impacto, y al laboratorio (que ya se había atrasado con el toxicológico), la sangre y la materia cerebral. Sí, la sangre y materia cerebral encontrados en el lugar eran consistentes con los de la víctima, como la piedra lo era con los residuos que él encontró y analizó el día anterior.

En ese momento, a media mañana; Ángela, Fisher y Brennan trabajarían con el escenario del crimen, y él seguiría con los restos encontrados en la ropa y las heridas punzo-cortantes de la víctima.

Sin embargo, mientras los demás deberían estarse preguntando cosas como… no sé ¿Quién es el amante misterioso de la víctima? ¿Éste la mataría? O ¿Cómo llegó el cuerpo de la víctima a la cloaca a varios kilómetros del lugar? O, por qué no: ¿Quién y por qué la mutiló de esa manera, post mortem?

No, los demás estaban muy ocupados hablando de que un modelo tan cotizado, se hubiera casado con una mujer que pudo haber pesado sus 150 kilos. Por primera vez, Hodgins en verdad entendía a Clark, ¡Qué manía la de su gente de desviarse del tema!

—… No estoy diciendo que la víctima no fuera bonita, es decir, su rostro era muy agradable, pero, para que un modelo se casara con ella… —decía Booth, tratando de que sus palabras no hirieran susceptibilidades.

Sweets negó un poco, con la boca ligeramente abierta, antes de permitirse hablar:

—Aunque la sociedad quiera darnos una única versión de lo que es bello, la verdad es que cada persona se siente atraído por diferentes aspectos físicos de lo que buscan como pareja, una de ellas es que algunos le gustan los ojos claros, otros la piel morena —Hodgins se sintió enormemente aludido, y bajó la mirada, como si el joven psicólogo le estuviera echando algo en cara. Pero este siguió casi sin volverlo a ver— y a otros, les gusta las mujeres de talla grande.

—Eso no es algo de gusto personal. —la doctora Brennan no pudo dejar de llevarle la contraria a Sweets—. Desde la primera fase del paleolítico, se pudo ver que la humanidad tuvo predilección por las mujeres obesas, ya que las presentaciones de las Venus paleolíticas, en varios grabados y esculturas, suelen presentar esteatopigia.

—¿Estea… qué? —preguntó Booth.

—Esteatopigia, del griego y significa: «grasa en los glúteos» —ella no hizo caso de la risa del agente del FBI, mientras decía: «grasa en los glúteos»—. Las primeras representaciones de la mujer tendieron a ser de mujeres obesas, lo que puede verse como una predilección de la humanidad a las mismas, pues podía representar mejor salud, fuerza y fertilidad en tiempos en que se podía morir de hambre o en el parto con mucha facilidad. El que en la actualidad se prefiera a las mujeres estilizadas, es algo de orden cultural; aunque en verdad, las mujeres delgadas tengan mejor salud.

—O.K., tengo que reconocer que puede ser que el marido de la víctima tenga un extraño fetiche con las mujeres obesas, pero yo creo que simplemente la amó cómo era y, simplemente, la forma de su cuerpo venía en el paquete. Si lo piensan bien, es muy romántico —dijo Ángela, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, hasta que recordó con cierto cinismo—. Obviando el hecho de que ella le fue infiel.

—Él se culpó de eso, mientras lloraba, dijo que él había viajado mucho últimamente, que casi no tenía tiempo para ella —comentó Brennan.

Eso pareció aliviar de algún modo a Ángela, fue cuando Cam tomó la palabra:

—La verdad es que sería mucho más fácil y descansado que, a simple vista, las personas se sintieran atraídas por cómo se es; pero hay que reconocer que lo primero que se ve, es lo que decidirá si hay un primer paso o no a la conquista. Luego habrá tiempo para saber si te gusta o no esa persona.

Todos se le quedaron viendo un instante. Y Hodgins supo que, como él, recordaban que Cam y Booth había tenido una relación romántica y sexual; como, hacía no tanto, tuvo una noche con el ex–marido de Ángela.

Recordar eso lo incomodó más que el comentario gris que debía dar Fisher:

—Al final, de nada sirve si nos emparejamos o no. Sólo somos almas atormentadas en un cascarón que está destinado a la pudrición...

Todos simplemente asintieron o hicieron ademanes condescendientes y, luego, lo volvieron a ver a él. Le tocaba la palabra, decir su comentario, algo con cierto humor y una teoría conspiratoria implícita, que debía salvarlos a todos del momento gris que Fisher había instalado en la sala de reuniones. Pero a él no se le ocurrió nada, estaba muy concentrado tratando de _no pensar _en la piel morena de su jefa_. _

—Bueno, los análisis de residuos no se harán solos —y salió hacia su laboratorio.

Y él dio por terminada la reunión social. Fisher y Brennan fueron hacia los huesos, a ver si ya estaban limpios; Booth llevaría a Ángela a la escena del crimen, para que pudiera hacer mejor el escenario.

Cam y Sweets se quedaron solos en la sala donde generalmente, se revisaban los huesos. Ella iba a irse hacia su oficina, sacando el celular para pedir el análisis toxicológico; cuando Sweets la interrumpió: después de titubear un poco moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro, se mandó decir:

—¿Algo le sucede a Hodgins? —como si hablara de que, de repente, hacía frío.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —exclamó ella, después de volver a verlo, y mientras caminaba hacia él y cancelaba la llamada— ¡Creí que era la única que se daba cuenta!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ni idea, pero ha estado extraño desde ayer.

—¿Extraño cómo?

Ella se sentó en la mesa que estaba desocupada en ese momento. Cruzó las piernas rápidamente, aunque vestía unos pantalones holgados. Mientras Sweets trataba de asimilar ese movimiento, ella le explicaba lo que sucedía hablando con gran velocidad:

—Es como… como si se alejara de la gente. No ha venido a mi oficina en la mañana para decir buenos días, ni me ha preguntado si quiero algún café a media mañana o tarde, cuando él va por el suyo y algo para acompañar. Ayer, cuando fui a invitarlo a nuestro almuerzo, —Sweets asintió y sonrió, como si recordara algo entretenido de ese almuerzo—, él salió con un informe de su trabajo en el caso y, luego, con que se quedaría a trabajar. Es como la versión con rizos rubios, ojos azules y blanco de Clark. —de repente abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Eso es racista! ¿O no? A mi me sonó racista… ¿Lo fue?

—No, claro que no. Estabas hablando de su personalidad. —Sweets negaba mientras hablaba, ella pareció tranquilizarse—. Y… ¿qué crees que pasó para que él se comporte así contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros algo nerviosamente.

—Ni idea, pero tampoco creo que sea en contra mía.

Sweets no pudo evitar parecer un poco arrogante al decir:

—¡Oh, créeme; es sólo contigo!

Cam lo vio con una mirada entre irritada y suspicaz. La suspicacia ganó, mientras el joven psicólogo volvía a tener una expresión más neutral.

—Imagino que eso lo dices con base en tu entrenamiento y observación —él asintió—. Y dime tú, ¿por qué Hodgins estaría evadiéndome? —lo dijo con un tono casual, casi como si hablara de un divertido hipotético, aunque con cierta provocación detrás de sus palabras.

Sweets encogió sus hombros sin más, tratando de aparentar que no había captado la desazón por detrás de ese tono.

Ella se bajó de la mesa, volvió a sacar su celular y, antes de irse, se volvió a él con esa energía especial Saroyan que, a su amigable manera, podía llegar a ser impositiva:

—Hablaré con él en seguida…

—No, no, no… creo que yo podría hablar con él, si quieres.

Cam lo miró como si lo estuviera midiendo. Sabía que Sweets y Hodgins no tenían una relación tan afianzada como para que el entomólogo le hiciera confidencias, pero se encogió de hombros y le respondió:

—Si así lo quieres. Gracias por ofrecerte —luego se volvió al teléfono mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, pidiéndoles a los del laboratorio que hicieran más rápido el examen toxicológico.

Sweets se quedó ahí, solo, moviéndose nerviosamente y con la mirada algo alta, como casi en un mudo ruego. En ese momento que lo pensaba bien, se daba cuenta de que no tenía muchas ganas de tratar de hacer que Hodgins lo viera a él como su confidente. No que no quisiera serlo, sino que no creía lograrlo…

**VI**

—… por lo que, sabes que mi oficina también está abierta para ti, si crees que te pueda ser de utilidad —terminó de decir Sweets, nervioso, frente a un Hodgins con el rostro lo más neutral concebible; que se convertía también, extrañamente, en una expresión verdaderamente atemorizante.

El psicólogo no sabría decir cómo fue que empezó su monólogo, simplemente supo que, casi al terminar el día de trabajo, había ido donde Hodgins para abrirle la puerta de su consultorio. En esos minutos, sólo había oído la voz del rubio en el «Hola» distraído que le había dado cuando entró al lugar.

Pero ese era el momento en que Hodgins tendría que responder algo y Sweets vio como abría la boca, justo cuando respingó al oír la voz algo energética de Booth:

—Cam nos acaba de decir que, según los análisis toxicológicos; la víctima estaba embarazada y que, posiblemente, los cortes hayan sido hechos para sacarle el feto del cuerpo… La mejor amiga de la víctima, sigue diciendo que no sabe nada del amorío y, si sabía del embarazo, no nos dijo. Aunque sé que nos está mintiendo… —Booth hacía un ademán con la mano, como si quisiera hacerla un puño y, a la vez, no se dejara hacerlo. Estaba irritado, muy frustrado y apenas podía controlarse.

La respuesta que le diera Hodgins sobre su ofrecimiento, perdió toda importancia para Sweets en seguida. Los tres, con los rostros muy serios y el ceño levemente fruncido, se vieron entre si.

La Doctora Brennan y Ángela terminaron de entrar en ese instante, mientras la antropóloga decía:

—Según los análisis que hemos hecho Fisher, Ángela y yo; las heridas de la cabeza, costillas y la columna vertebral están acordes a la caída del risco que fue producto de un empujón; pero, la herida de la cadera, no es consistente con ese escenario, que sucedió después del accidente fatal.

—Huesos y yo iremos de nuevo a hablar con el viudo a ver si sabía del embarazo, y espero que tú nos ayudes con la mejor amiga —se volvió a Sweets y este asintió como toda respuesta.

—La herida de la cadera pudo haber sido de una caída posterior… ¿Has encontrado algo que nos pueda ayudar? —Ángela por fin dijo la pregunta implícita en el ambiente.

Hodgins sonrió, con una mirada llena de un entusiasmo casi infantil, antes de volver a ponerse serio. Movió su silla giratoria para estar frente a la computadora. Empezó a hablar mientras tecleaba.

—En las heridas con arma blanca encontré rastros de herrumbre, lo cual quiere decir que la cuchilla estaba en muy mal estado.

—Eso concuerda con las formas irregulares que tiene el estriado de las heridas, en que se concluye que quien la atacó, tuvo que reiniciar varias veces los cortes para poder rebanar la carne. —mientras los demás parecían indignadamente conmovidos al recordar ese hecho; la doctora Brennan los miró a todos con los brazos cruzados, mientras terminaba de decir con tono tranquilo—: Debió haber durado demasiado en lograr cortar tanto de la víctima, y tirándolos en las cloacas, prácticamente los hizo imposibles de encontrar, dado la rapidez con que se descomponen en ese ambiente.

Aunque en otro momento, Hodgins se hubiera sentido muy ligeramente irritado e impaciente por recuperar el turno al habla, esa vez no fue así; ya que le dio más tiempo para poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Por otro lado, estuve pensando en el cómo pudo haber llegado el cuerpo a la cloaca y —él se volvió para verlos, el rostro casi brillante de confianza, luego de mover un poco la pantalla para que pudieran mirar mejor un mapa— descubrí algo. La carretera por la que se llega actualmente al lugar sólo tiene 10 años de antigüedad. Antes, se llegaba por un camino mucho más agreste. En ese camino, se pasa por un río que, a unos metros, conecta con las cloacas. —movía el dedo en la mapa para que los demás siguieran la idea, visualmente—. Puede ser que hayan tirado el cuerpo por el puente, haciendo que se fracturara la cadera; y luego llevado hasta las cloacas, para esconderlo.

—¿Y lo de las… cuchilladas? —preguntó Ángela, algo compungida.

—Lo mismo, trataba de hacer desaparecer su «rastro». De seguro el bebé era de él. —sentenció Hodgins.

—¡Y vaya que lo ha hecho bien, el muy hijo de perra! —dijo Booth, su quijada vibraba con fuerza, tratando de no subir la voz—: ¡No tenemos idea de quién es! ¡No había semen en la cabaña! ¡Y ni Cam supo del embarazo hasta que llegó el estudio toxicológico!

—Creo que deberíamos enviar a un equipo a ese puente. Tal vez encontremos algún rastro. —Brennan fue la que habló, tratando de hacer que el silencio que siguió a ese exabrupto de Booth, empezara a destensarse. Le puso una mano en el antebrazo—. Aún podrías conseguir algo del viudo o la mejor amiga. Puede que la ciencia en la que se apoya Sweets sea cuestionable, pero tengo que admitir que suele ser efectiva.

El aludido, que primero había abierto la boca indignado, como dispuesto a defenderse (de nuevo); finalmente bajó las cejas y dijo, con cierta resignación.

—Gracias.

—De nada —le respondió, pero sin dejar de ver a Booth, esperando su reacción.

Él pareció destensarse de repente:

—Tienes razón… —sacó su celular, marcó rápidamente y, acercándose a la pantalla, pidió que enviaran un equipo al lugar. Luego se volvió a Hodgins—. Esperemos que tengas razón.

Y empezó a salir, Brennan se fue detrás de él y Ángela también, después de sonreírle un instante a su ex–novio.

Sweets, con cierta pereza, empezó a levantarse de la silla en la que se había sentado. Fue cuando Hodgins reaccionó de haberse quedado pensativo un instante, ante ciertas palabras de la doctora Brennan. «_¿¡Qué más da!?_» pensó y, justo cuando el joven psicólogo estaba en el vado de la puerta, subió la mirada y dijo:

—He tenido sueños eróticos con Cam.

Sweets paró al instante. El rubio se sintió tan alivianado que hasta sonrió un poco, medio divertido con la expresión que el otro tenía cuando se volvió a verlo. Tartamudeó un poco al empezar a decir:

—Luego hablaremos de eso. Me esperan pero, podríamos vernos mañana…

El aludido se puso serio. ¡Tampoco era para que le hiciera una cita!

—Que quede dentro del secreto profesional, Sweets... ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea tu paciente o algo! Sólo te lo digo como… alguien de confianza. Y, si quisiera hablar más de eso, yo te busco ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto y estoy de acuerdo. —asintió con fuerza el joven.

Hodgins le asintió en respuesta y, después de que Sweets se despidiera, volvió a ponerse frente a su computadora para terminar el informe escrito sobre los residuos en las heridas… taconazos acercándose.

Pero ya se sentía mucho mejor. Eso de que la «verdad os hará libre» sí que era cierto, al menos parcialmente.

Los taconazos desaparecieron y eso le extrañó. Se volvió y vio a su jefa a punto de devolverse, cuando, al ver que él la miraba; terminó de dar la vuelta y fue hacia él moviendo un poco los brazos a los lados, como si aparentara más decisión de la que tenía.

Él sonrió… y luego se preocupó de que la conociera tanto.

—Creí que todos estarían aquí, hablando del caso. —ella se asomó y sonrió.

—Y así fue.

Hodgins le hizo un resumen de lo que pasó y luego ella dijo, ya sentada en la silla que antes Sweets había ocupado.

—Esperemos que encuentren algo… —estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie, cuando se devolvió y, hablando rápidamente, fue al punto—: Si te he ofendido de alguna forma, dímelo, yo me disculpo y volvamos a la normalidad, ¿qué tal?

Él se enrojeció un poco, bajando la mirada: ¡Qué tan errada estaba de la realidad! Y… Sonrió, dándose cuenta de repente, con esa misma emoción que sentía cuando entendía sus más extraños resultados de análisis, supo que toda esa situación era tan absurda. ¡Tan absurda!

Empezó a reír lo más calladamente que pudo.

Cam se extrañó de ver a Hodgins reír cada vez más abiertamente. Estaba a punto de creer que le estaba dando un ataque de histeria, preguntándose qué podía hacer ella; cuando él volvió a verla, sonriendo de buen talante y le dijo:

—¿Sabías que eres una jefa poco convencional?

Ella se puso un poco seria, en broma.

—Espero que no se está burlando de mí, doctor Hodgins.

—¡Oh nunca haría eso, su majestad! —hizo un amago de reverencia y ella sonrió, mientras él se volvía a la computadora, diciendo—: ¡Estoy muerto de hambre! —empezó a cerrar todos los archivos con rapidez, mientras seguía—: hoy no paré ni para un café. Este caso es… de esos casos… —volvió a ver por un instante a su jefa, como esperando que entendiera. Ella simplemente la asintió—. un poco de proteínas y carbohidratos es lo que necesito.

—Yo también.

Mientras la computadora terminaba de apagarse; él se puso en pie, se quitó la bata, la puso en una pechera y, luego, le presentó el codo a Cam. Ella asintió con cierta galantería y pasó el brazo por su brazo.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad tan rápidamente como se habían puesto extrañas; o al menos eso pensaba la doctora Saroyan, mientras Hodgins la veía pensando en que qué atrayente era la piel de su jefa.

Después de una velada muy desestresante por una conversación amistosa, familiar y amena; no soñó con ella esa noche.

**VII**

Para la cena del día siguiente, ya todos sabían quién asesinó a la víctima y quién le había acuchillado.

El equipo que había enviado Booth al puente, encontró rastros de sangre del mismo tipo que el de víctima cerca de la orilla y, cuando se acercaron a la entrada de las cloacas, lo que se encontraron fue a la indigente que había encontrado el cuerpo varios metros más lejos de ese lugar, en un estado delirante.

Después de otro interrogatorio, Booth por fin consiguió hacer hablar a la «mejor amiga» que resultó ser la amante y asesina de la víctima en un ataque de furia, cuando la víctima había decidido decirle que esa había sido su última noche juntas, porque decidía acabar con esa relación.

Confesó todo al darse cuenta del porqué la dejaba para tratar de hacer funcionar la relación con su esposo: el embarazo.

Por lo que, si el embarazo no era «producto» de la amante y, mucho más, si ésta no tenía ni idea del mismo; ¿quién mutiló el cuerpo de esa manera?

Fue la mendiga que, al final, dio la señal de alerta sobre el cuerpo. Eso lo supieron gracias a Sweets, por los simples comentarios de las personas del grupo que buscó evidencias cerca del puente, sobre los desvaríos que decía la mujer: algo de que un monstruo se había comido a su bebé.

Pero, como un análisis psicológico no era suficientemente científico, buscaron evidencias físicas y, por lo tanto, llevaron a analizar el cuchillo que habían encontrado que tenía la vagabunda.

El laboratorio confirmó que cierta sangre encontrada en la cuchilla era del mismo tipo que el de la víctima (no se pudo encontrar ADN lo suficientemente en buen estado), luego Brennan y la doctora Saroyan confirmaron que las heridas encontradas en la carne y algunos huesos, eran consistentes con los de ese filo y, finalmente, Hodgins confirmó que el herrumbre encontrado en la cuchilla y las heridas, era del mismo tipo.

Una asesina que confesó haber tirado a su amante desde un risco y, luego, ir por el cuerpo para deshacerse de él; una mendiga que, en un delirio psicótico, recogió el cuerpo y lo mutiló; un cuerpo de mujer de unos 150 kilos reducidos en pocos huesos, entregados al inconsolable viudo para que lo pudiera sepultar. Ese caso, extrañamente, había terminado por tener rostro de mujer.

**VIII**

A los pocos días, Hodgins se estaba preparando (físicamente y mentalmente), para analizar quien sabe cuántos kilos de escombros, en el derrumbamiento donde habían encontrado el esqueleto verde de un enano junto a unas monedas de oro.

Todo era posible en el Jeffersonian.

Cuando se echaba el bulto al hombro con los instrumentos necesarios, cogió las llaves de su auto y se volvió a la entrada de su oficina, paró en seco. Sweets estaba ahí, con las manos en los pantalones y una expresión segura y relajada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Hola, Sweets. Brennan y Booth siguen en la escena del crimen, por si los buscas.

La seguridad del psicólogo se fue de su rostro y pose erguida por unos instantes, pero los recuperó rápidamente, para decir:

—No, no los estoy buscando. Vine a hablar contigo. Esto sólo tomará unos segundos. Estuve analizando la situación en la que estabas…

Hodgins bajó la mirada algo irritado consigo mismo por haberle dicho la situación al psicólogo; pero luego decidió atenerse a las consecuencias. Bufó y se sentó a esperar el «veredicto»:

—O.K., oigamos tu análisis —aunque en verdad no quería, no pudo evitar decirlo algo irónicamente.

Sweets entró al laboratorio y le dijo:

—Ella es la única mujer en tu vida con la que realmente podrías iniciar una nueva relación.

Hodgins pudo haberse hasta reído un poco de esa afirmación pero, dado que había tenido, dos noches seguidas, muy buenos sueños eróticos con ella; no podía desestimar esa posibilidad. Siguió oyendo.

—Dudo que en tu vida, haya más personas allegadas que algunos familiares y las personas con las que trabajas. Por lo que las posibilidades de iniciar una relación sentimental seria primero con Ángela; por la cual muy probablemente sigas teniendo fuertes sentimientos, aunque sería… muy complicado. La siguiente sería la doctora Brennan, pero ella puede hasta llegar a ser sentida como asexual en cierta forma; además, sería una traición para con Booth. Por lo que, sólo quedaría la doctora Saroyan, una mujer muy atractiva, con la que te llevas bien y por la que, lo más seguro, sí te sientes atraído. Creo, por lo tanto; que es la única mujer en tu vida con la que podrías iniciar una nueva relación, pero eso conlleva dos posibilidades: —Sweets enumeró con los dedos—: 1. Que tu mente te esté diciendo que en verdad ya es momento de reiniciar tu vida después de Ángela, ó 2. Que quieras en serio iniciar una relación con ella.

Y luego se le quedó viendo, como si quisiera que se decidiera entre las dos posibilidades justo en ese momento. Hodgins estuvo pensativo un instante y luego, se volvió a poner en pie, calarse bien el salbeque y, justo antes de irse, miró un instante al psicólogo para decirle:

—O simplemente fue un sueño erótico.

OoOoO

¡Ahí está! Lo puse sin darle, ni siquiera, mi "beteo"; por lo que debe tener sus errorcitos. Espero que no taaaaaaan terribles.

Espero que, si lo leíste todo, haya valido alguillo la pena.


End file.
